<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Sight by CCaptainRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413347">First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex'>CCaptainRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, no "Y/N", valentines fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers. </p>
<p>Dinner. </p>
<p>Chocolate. </p>
<p>Din could handle that, couldn't he?</p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
<p>Or Din tries to celebrate Valentines Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Din were to pinpoint the exact moment he fell for you, he wouldn't be able to say. Maybe it was the first day he met you - when you offered to help take care of the child for him, and had been so shy and nervous around him it made his heart do <i>things</i>. Maybe it was the first time he truly got to know you, as you both sat on the ramp to the Crest, and you traced the stars and told him stories from their origin. Maybe it was the day you taught him whatever 'Christmas' was, and got him little gifts and introduced him to what life was like without his creed or guild to guide him. </p>
<p>If he was being honest, it was all of those moments and so many more. But standing here, watching you make idle conversation to a merchant while you look through some flowers, is the exact moment he realized just how hard he'd fallen. Your smile, your laugh, the way you could make friends anywhere and would naturally fall to his side without him ever having to ask you to. "Mando?" He snaps himself from his thoughts and turns his helmet just slightly to indicate that he's listening. "Do Mandalorian's celebrate Valentines Day?" </p>
<p>"What is that?" One thing he's learnt after spending so much time with you is just how different your upbringings and cultures were. Before you, there weren't holidays or birthdays or random fun trips for the sake of it. Before you, and before the child, he was a stoic bounty hunter and nothing more. </p>
<p>He's not too mad about how you're slowly ruining his reputation of being heartless. "I'll take that as a no." You respond with a smile. "Valentine's day is a day to celebrate love." </p>
<p>The air is knocked from his lungs for a moment while he tries to comprehend the information you just dumped on him. A day...to celebrate love. And you were asking him? About if he <i>celebrated</i> it? "A holiday...for love." </p>
<p>"Exactly." You pick up a bouquet and smell the flowers, turning to smile at him. "Couples spend the day together and exchange flowers and little gifts, and children do the same with their classmates." </p>
<p>"Seems redundant." He turns to examine something nearby, trying to act uninterested. "Aren't those birthdays and anniversaries?" </p>
<p>"Well, yes, but it's a specific day to celebrate. It makes it more special." He turns back to watch you study the flowers with a sigh before setting them back down and returning to gathering the supplies you'd stopped for. "I don't think I've celebrated it since I was young, I forgot how invested people get in it." </p>
<p>Looking around the market, it's hard to miss it. Pink and red decorations, hearts, cheesy-looking gifts and flowers everywhere. He'd seen the get-up before, but he'd never paid much attention to it. It truly shows just how different he was from you - his celebrations were of war and violence, and yours were love. "So it's just a day for love?" </p>
<p>"Mhm." You hum, picking out food packets. "Typically there's a romantic dinner, gifts exchanged, and-" You cut yourself off with a blush, and he suddenly becomes all too invested in you again. "And, uh, you spend the day and night together." </p>
<p>"The whole day?" It sounds more like a mating ritual than anything, and the thought makes his cheeks burn a deep red.</p>
<p>"Well, not always. Depends on the couple." You turn back to the merchant and set the items down and glance back at him with a smile. "You know, we could always celebrate it." </p>
<p>Din is a strong warrior and has practically been through hell and back, and yet those seven words make him feel faint. "You said it was for couples." </p>
<p>"Doesn't mean we can't splurge on some chocolate or get a nice dinner for once." You pay and look back at him with a laugh. "Don't look so appalled, Mando!" </p>
<p>"I am not appalled." He mutters, and you grab your bag of items and rush past his side, dragging him by his wrist further into the market. </p>
<p>"Sure, whatever you say - now come on, I want to find some cheap chocolate." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Flowers. </p>
<p>Dinner. </p>
<p>Chocolate. </p>
<p>Din could handle that, couldn't he? Ever since that conversation in the market, and your suggestion, it hasn't left his mind. It doesn't help that you've kept talking about it too, doing little valentines crafts with the child and things like that. He peels one of the heart stickers from his chest plate with a huff, hoping the child didn't stick them anywhere else. </p>
<p>"Mando, why'd we dock-" You appear on the ladder, having gone to put the child to bed, and you stop on the bottom rung to giggle. You hop down and approach him, going on your tiptoes to peel something off his helmet. "You've, uh, got something." </p>
<p>Your face is so close to his that without the armour, he could move barely an inch and have his lips brush yours. You pull away, much to his chagrin, and wave the sticker in his face. "The child found your sticker book." </p>
<p>"Ah, my apologies." You stick it to the wall and he makes a noise of protest, knowing the residue it will leave behind, and you grin up at him like the child would. "Now, why'd we dock again?" </p>
<p>"Oh. Uh-" Din knew, relatively, that if he was one a job or in the middle of space, he couldn't really celebrate Valentine's day with you. As much as he hated taking breaks in between bounties, just this once, he'd made an exception, so he tracked the nearest safe planet, and rented out port space. "We're taking a break." </p>
<p>You stare at him as if he'd grown two heads, and he might as well have - the last time he took a break was so long ago, he's pretty sure the child wasn't with him. "A break? Maker, is something wrong?" </p>
<p>"Nothing wrong. Just...You and child should have a break." He states evenly. "We've been flying for a long time." Not technically a lie, but you've also flown a lot longer. Din shoulders his bag and gestures back tot he ship. "I'm going out. You will stay here with the child, understood?" </p>
<p>"Mando, what's wrong?" You reach out a block him from leaving. </p>
<p>"Nothing is wrong." He repeats, shouldering past you. "Just some business I have to attend to. Don't leave, alright?" </p>
<p>You sigh, folding your arms and pouting like a child. "Fine, but I want an explanation after this." </p>
<p>Would he ever be able to admit he's doing all this just to celebrate a stupid holiday with you? Never. Perhaps he'll make up a lie about an old friend in trouble, or a secret bounty mission, or maybe he'll just never tell you. All he knows is he's taking this to the grave, one way or another. "Very well." </p>
<p>He closes the ramp to the Crest and barely hears your grumbling, likely angry he's practically locking you away until he gets back. He's never felt more foolish, honestly. Doing all this? For love? Din wasn't even sure if he could say the world love aloud, let alone feel it. Growing up, he's so used to not having to deal with his emotions, and it's saved him from a lot of pain.</p>
<p>But being around you made him wish he knew what to do when he felt these things, so overwhelming and intense, instead of just shutting them away. His path into town is easy, moving down a dirt road or two, and it's easy to see just how widespread this holiday is. It's likely different for every culture and planet, but the basis remains the same - red banners strung around, couples holding hands and mingling around, and it seems even the weather knows to be soft and calm, the sun dull and warm in the sky. His eyes glance over the storefront and stalls before landing on a flower cart, and he stares at the red flowers arranged every which way. </p>
<p>If he recalls correctly, they're roses. He picks up a bouquet and stares at it, and the merchant leans across the car with a smile. "Shopping for a special someone?" </p>
<p>"Yes," He admits quietly, unsure of how to pick out flowers for you. It doesn't help that you truly are his 'special someone', the fact making him giddier than he thought it would. "I have no idea what I'm doing." </p>
<p>"Ah, everyone's been there. Do you know how many roses you want?" The merchant pulls out a chart and slides it over to him. "The number of roses correlate with what you want to say." </p>
<p>What he wants to <i>say</i>? What do flowers say in quantities? "What...What would I want to say?" </p>
<p>"Depends on the special someone! 12 roses is a classic, 9 means eternal love, 3 is 'I Love You', but for you, I think just one rose would do." The vendor picks a single rose in pink packaging from the cart and holds it out. </p>
<p>"Just one?" He takes it in hand and wonders why only one rose would ever do. You'd been holding a giant bouquet earlier, would you even like just one? </p>
<p>"One means love at first sight. And from what I can tell, this is a first, isn't it?" Love at first sight. So strangely fitting, and now holding the rose, he can't help but think it. Love at first sight. </p>
<p>"I'll take it." He pays probably a bit too much for a single flower, but he doesn't mind. He carefully tucks it away into his bag, wanting to regain some form of fear at his sight - after all, a Mandalorian walking around with a rose really isn't menacing. </p>
<p>Well, he's got roses down. Now chocolates and dinner. You'd already gone and picked out a box of chocolate for yourself and the child, just a little box, and he wonders if he should get anything more or just let you have that. He did pay for it, after all, considering the money you made was through him. </p>
<p>Considering you already have chocolates, perhaps he'll swap out chocolates for a dessert or something. It dawns on him terrifyingly, as he makes his way through town, that this is his first date. Hell, this is his first attempt at ever dating! A part of him fears that he's moving too fast and reading into you too much, but he knows deep down he feels something for you, and you have to feel...something for him. The nights where you've fallen asleep in his arms or understood what he meant without ever having to say a word. The way you'd gently hold his arm when walking down the ramp to the way you looked at him - he doubts he'll ever be able to get your soft gaze out of his mind, somehow beautiful and paralyzing at once. </p>
<p>This is his first attempt at dating, so he might as well try his hardest to do the right thing. Standing at a little villa restaurant, it's exactly what he needs. Just a nice quaint little place for a meal for you. He knows it's foolish, going this out of his way to not even eat, but as much as he cares for you, he doubts he'll ever be able to remove his helmet around you. </p>
<p>If he's perfectly honest, it's less to do with his creed, and more to do with fear. You like him as he is, beskar and all. What happens if he takes off the helmet and suddenly, you don't like him? He's sworn to never remove his helmet off in front of anyone - If he were ever to make the exception, you'd be it, and even that is a far stretch. </p>
<p>Maker, what he'd give to hold you, kiss you, remove his helmet and live out the rest of his life with you. But standing here, in the fading afternoon sunlight, he can't help but worry that all that is just a dream. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You should know better than to worry about Mando. After all, he could certainly handle himself, being a bounty hunter and all, but shutting you away on the ship isn't like him in the slightest. With a sigh, you perch yourself on the dash of the crest, a habit Mando's tried to get you to stop. The child cooes from his place on the floor, waving around a red crayon. "I hear you, buddy." You glance over your shoulder and out the front window, and it seems like such a nice day outside too. You'd never want to disobey Mando, but sometimes you wish he'd be more lenient with you. After all, it's not like you're going to drop dead the moment you set foot on solid ground. "I want to play outside too." </p>
<p>The child wiggles around with a squabble, and you smile down at him. At least you have him to keep you from going crazy - he keeps you on your toes enough to distract you from the urge to go outdoors. You slip from the dashboard and kneel beside him, and the papers he's drawn are just a mess of scribbles. </p>
<p>You feel yourself blush as you pick up one picture where you'd drawn the outline of you, Mando, and the child, and in between the two of you, the child had drawn a heart. Or at least, it looks like a heart. </p>
<p>This whole valentines mess hasn't helped either. After a stupid comment about celebrating valentines day together, he decides to lock you away on valentines day. Terrific. At least you'd managed to get some chocolate to help drown the pain of Mando's rejection, and you hate how to you keep dwelling over this. </p>
<p>It also doesn't help that you're often stuck in close quarters with him, for extended periods of time, with no one else. At first, it was one of your favourite perks of the jobs - solitude and peace in a war-torn galaxy. But now you're stuck with Mando, who you can't help but crush on, constantly around. Maybe you're crazy for falling for a man who never takes off his armour and is practically a droid, but you've still fallen hard. </p>
<p>His lingering touches, deep voice, closeness to you while being so bitter to the rest of the world melts you away more than you'd like to admit. You drop the paper back down and hope he doesn't see it, and turn to clean up the mess of crayons the child's left behind. </p>
<p>The telltale buzz of the ramp opening up shakes the cabin, and you hate how your heart rate picks up, along with your mood. He's back, finally, or perhaps someone's managed to break in. You listen for a moment more and can tell Mando's footsteps easily from how he stomps up the ramp. You stack the papers away and scoop up the child, who happily burrows into your arms as you slide down the ladder. </p>
<p>"Don't open that bag." Is the first thing Mando says to you as he carefully lowers his backpack as if it's filled with explosives. </p>
<p>It's probably filled with explosives. </p>
<p>"It's nice to see you too," You mutter, and Mando stands awkwardly in the hull. "Ready to tell me what that trip was for?" </p>
<p>"No." He states blankly, turning to move past you. You stare at the back of his helmet, and for once, you feel...bad. Mando has never hidden anything from you. He's always been upfront with his intentions, and even when he didn't tell you his initial plans, he'd always go over them with you. And now he disappears for hours, forces you to stay behind, no explanation? You stare at his bag and chew on your lip, a pit forming in your stomach. </p>
<p>You know Mando isn't...Mando is a good man, but not necessarily a nice one. A part of you fears what's he's planning, but another has far too much blind faith in him to believe he'd ever do anything malicious. "Was it at least a successful trip?" </p>
<p>"Yes, I'd say so." He stops at the ladder and turns to look at you, and you can tell he's staring into your eyes through the helmet. </p>
<p>"Well, can we go outside now? It's such a nice day to waste." Mando hauls himself up to the first rung of the ladder and then hesitates. "Come on, Mando! It's been all day, and we're ported for a vacation, aren't we?" </p>
<p>"Fine." He turns to grab his bag from its hook, and you can't help the smile that breaks out across your face. You giddily rush to the edge of the ramp and turn to wait for him, and he trudges over and holds out his arms. You hand him the child, who waves his hand around up at Mando before being tucked away. "Only for an hour or so, I have plans this evening." </p>
<p>He has plans. This evening. On valentines day. There's a heartbreaking moment where you wonder if he was seeing another girl, but it fades after a moment. When has he ever known anyone else to have Valentine's plans? After all, you introduced the holiday to him. You just smile and nod, trying to feign happiness as you rush down the ramp and out into the port town. The sun is almost setting, a golden haze set over the world.</p>
<p>Mando, for once, keeps his distance, and it only furthers hurts your already souring mood. Normally he'd be hovering over your shoulder, ready for any sudden movements, and now he waits a foot or so behind, barely more than a shadow. You shake your head and turn your focus back to the day, and just try to be happy about being on solid ground. </p>
<p>When you originally signed on to help with the child, you wanted away. You wanted a life not spent tied down, allowed to do whatever you want, but you won't lie and say you don't miss this. Community, people mingling as children play and the soft breeze whipping past you. This is life, more than that metal bucket of a ship. You allow yourself to daydream for a moment, watching the couples pass and pretending that's you and Mando, living a normal life. </p>
<p>The whole town seems to be preparing for Valentine's day, and that's another thing you miss - intimacy. It's so weird to think about, but you couldn't name the last time you had a hug, felt skin against yours or loved. With Mando, you wanted to do all that and more, but glancing back to watch his visor watch you, you know it's impossible. </p>
<p>He could never feel the same, could he? He'd only ever watch from afar, hidden away in his armour, and leave you to pine forever. You'll condemn yourself to that fate, a million times over, it means getting to spend this time at his side, even a step or two behind. The valentines warmth starts to fade to a bittersweetness, and you stop to browse some stalls, anything to stop your shattering heart. "Excuse me?" A voice breaks you from your solemn contemplation, and you look up to see a man stood before you. Under his arm is a bundle of flowers, and he holds out a single lily to you. "I just wanted to give you this." </p>
<p>"T-Thank you," You manage to stutter out, taking the flower in your hand with a blush. "That's very sweet of you." </p>
<p>"Well, no lady should go without flowers on Valentine's day." He smiles and nods and leaves you standing dumbstruck among the stalls, and you stare down at the flower with a soft smile. You remember the tradition well enough, but it was only something from schoolyards and little flowers in fistfuls. </p>
<p>Your mind floats back to intimacy, and it's the nicest thing a stranger's done for you in a while. Maybe ever. You grin and smell it, and it's faintly sweet. A hand roughly grips your elbow and you look up at Mando in shock as he tugs you away. "We're leaving." </p>
<p>"What? We just got here!" You dig your heels into the dirt and Mando's grip turns to iron, almost hard enough to bruise. "Mando, let go of me." </p>
<p>"I said," His tone dripping venom, "We're leaving." </p>
<p>He practically hauls you away back to the ship, and anger slowly floods you. The first time someone does something nice, the first time you feel <i>appreciated</i>, and Mando decides to throw a hissy fit? By the time you make it back to the port, the crowds thinned out, and you finally decide to let him hear the anger and bitterness growing inside you. </p>
<p>"I can't believe you." Mando whips around, almost shocked at your tone. "What the hell was that?" </p>
<p>"I wanted to leave." He says evenly, folding his arms across his chest. Most times you like how defensive Mando can get - how easily he is to stand guard, and be the guard dog, but right now, you want nothing more than for him to finally crack.</p>
<p>"Because of a flower?" You demand, holding the flower up.</p>
<p>He bats it away with a scoff, and you don't need to remove his helmet to imagine the scowl on his face. "Not because of the flower." </p>
<p>"Oh really? Because it sure felt like it. What is with you today?" Like a switch, he'd gone from wonderful to foreign in an instant. Standing here, staring at his visor, it becomes all too apparent you can't read his intentions. That's the one thing you prided yourself on - reading him when no one else could, and yet here he is, a blank wall to you.</p>
<p>"Nothing!" He snaps back and turns on his heel. You reach out and grab his elbow, like how he did to you, and you force him to turn. </p>
<p>"Nothing? <i>Nothing</i> Mando? Really? This is enough, I deserve to know-" To your shock, Mando grabs the flower from your hand and crumples it in his fist. </p>
<p>"I am the one who makes the orders around here, understood? I do not have to explain myself to you." He drops the flower lifelessly to the ground. "Now go back inside with the child and tend to him." </p>
<p>You can tell you've left far too much emotion show on your face from the way he stills, hands tucked against his side where he went to take the child. Your flower, your one happy valentines gift lays bent and twisted amongst the dirt, and perhaps you were wrong about Mando. Maybe he did really only care for himself. "He's your son. You can take care of him yourself." </p>
<p>You storm past him and into the Crest, heading straight towards the glorified storage closet Mando had cleared out for your room. You know it's likely a wrong move, disobeying him like that, but right now you're too angry and upset to care. You lock the door and sit on your cot, and wait. </p>
<p>What for, you don't know. </p>
<p>An apology, maybe. For the emotions to settle, for the fog to clear, to wake up from this bad dream. There's a strange silence that echoes around you, and you realize Mando hadn't followed you back up into the ship. Serves him right, treating you like that. You fold your knees up against your chest and wonder what about today changed him. </p>
<p>Just this morning you were having fun! Yesterday, the day before, your mind floods with happy memories so starkly different from the ones from today. You have the best read on Mando, out of anyone who knows him, but even that isn't saying much. You wish you knew what was going on behind that visor, what strange thoughts were drifting through his mind right now. </p>
<p>You don't know how long you sit int he dark. Long enough for the emotions to settle, the anger burning away to sadness, and you try to cradle your broken heart as gently as you can. Finally, footsteps make it up the ramp, but they come nowhere near, instead of heading for the cockpit. </p>
<p>You wait patiently for him to start the ship up and cut the vacation short. You wait for him to break down the door and fire you, to finally have had enough with your attitude and your fighting to put an end to it all. Perhaps he'll drop you off in the little backwater town he found you, or maybe he'll dump you at the nearest spaceport. </p>
<p>You tilt your head back against the wall and will yourself not to cry. To you, this is the end. The end of late nights spent together, watching the stars and debating life. This is the end of shared glances, laughs haunting the cabin of the Crest, and blood patch-up jobs in cock-pits. The end of you and him. </p>
<p>Because if he doesn't kick you out, you might just end up leaving. If he stays like this, this sudden cold enigma, you don't know how long you can handle it. There's a soft scraping noise, and you look up in time to see the door open. You prepare to yell at Mando to get out, and instead, you're met with an empty doorway. </p>
<p>Your eyes dart down and stare at the child, who blinks over at you with a confused, almost sad look on his face. This could be the end of you and him, too. "Hey, little guy. Did the yelling scare you?" You reach over and pick him up, cradling him against your chest. "I didn't mean to get loud." </p>
<p>There's a crumpling noise, and you stare down at a piece of paper clenched in the child's fist. You take it from him and unroll it, and it's the crayon drawing from earlier. Of the child, you, and Mando, and the heart. You stare at it for longer than you should have and let the good memories come back to you. </p>
<p>Every victorious hug, joke shared that only the two of you understand, a connection made that ties you together no matter what. You hold the paper in your hand, and for the first time, wonder what this makes you and Mando. </p>
<p>What you don't know, is a few metres away, Mando is having the same debate. Hunched in his captain's chair, roses in hands, he wonders how he could be so foolish as to let his temper get in the way. He can't help that he saw red, another man gifting you a flower when his whole plan revolved around one too. Everything was planned perfectly, and now it was burning down around him. </p>
<p>You'd never look him in the face again, could you? You'd hate him for eternity for the way he treated you. He's not used to emotions int he slightest - they're as foreign as they come. But with you, he can truly say he felt something. Something new, something wild, something that made him wake up in the morning wanting to do nothing more than spend the day by your side. </p>
<p>Now? Now he pictures a cold future, alone, hating himself for the rest of his life. He stands and moves out into the hallway, trying to come up with an adequate apology, something to redeem himself, when he hears your voice drifting through the cabin. "Do you want to know a fun fact about your dad?" He hates how fond your voice is. The soft, sweet tone you use when talking to the child that breaks him in two every time he hears it. "He had no idea what Valentines Day was! Isn't that crazy?" The child gurgles in response, and he follows your voice to stand in your doorway, watching you say with the child on your little cot. "There's a lot of things your dad doesn't know. Like how to make tea, or what an avalanche is, or-" </p>
<p>"Or how to be a good friend." He finishes for you, and you startle slightly at the sound of his voice. You watch him carefully, and he reveals the rose from behind his back. "I did get upset because of the flower," He admits quietly. "Because I wanted to give you one. I...I wanted to spend Valentine's day with you." </p>
<p>"What?" You whisper, and Mando takes this as permission to step into your room and sit at the end of your bed. </p>
<p>"You told me about Valentine's day. Flowers and chocolate and dinner. And you asked to celebrate it with me." Your face contorts into something akin to sadness, and he very quickly follows up. "I want to celebrate it with you. I just...I got stupidly angry when that guy gave you that flower. One rose...One rose means love at first sight." </p>
<p>You take the rose and stare at it like it might disappear at any moment. "Love...at first sight?" </p>
<p>"Yes. And he gave you one flower. I know it wasn't a rose, but still-" You suddenly turn to face him head-on, and he stares back worriedly. </p>
<p>"One rose means love at first sight." He nods again, slower, and you stare down at the rose. "And you just gave me one rose." </p>
<p>"Yes." He's glad again for the helmet so you don't see his blush. "I was interested when I first saw you." </p>
<p>You blush faintly, all the way up to the tips of your ears, and Mando wants nothing more than to reach up and cup your cheek and hold you. You smile softly and duck your head. "Interested hm? So what I'm hearing is I got hired for my looks?" </p>
<p>"No!" He quickly stumbles over his words. "You're a good person too, and-" </p>
<p>"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." You rest your hand against his arm, and he swears it burns him. "This is really sweet, Mando. Execution might've been a bit shotty, but still sweet." </p>
<p>"Do you forgive me?" You nod eagerly, and he smiles contently to himself. "So will you go have Valentine's day with me?" </p>
<p>"Yes, I'll go out with you." It takes him a moment to register those words, the fact that you're willing to go out with him. That somehow, you understand how he acted around you today, and that somehow, you're able to forgive him. If he believed in heaven, or religion at all, he'd consider you a true angel. "Now, give me a minute to change into something a bit nicer." Oh. <i>Oh</i>. Was he expected to dress up? Well, considering he has nothing besides this armour, he doubts he could, but the thought still remains. Should he take a last-minute shower? Should he-"Mando." You seem to sense his inner meltdown, and you nudge his arm with a soft laugh. "You don't have to change, alright? I want to." </p>
<p>"Alright." He stands and picks the child up from your lap. "I'll put this one to bed, then." You smile up at him as he leaves, and he makes sure to close the door tight behind him. </p>
<p>He's barely down the small hallway when he hears you squeal and it makes it heart melt all over again. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You're pretty sure you're dead. Or dying. Or hallucinating. Or in heaven. Because staring down at this single rose, you have no idea what to do. He wants to spend Valentine's day with you. He went all out of his way to do this with <i>you</i>. </p>
<p>I was interested when I first saw you.</p>
<p>Maker, why does he have to say things like that? You'd just shut yourself down, admitting he'll never like you, and then he basically busts down the door and tells you he's loved you when he first met you. The feeling is mutual, truly - you'd always liked Mando since you first met him. But this? </p>
<p>This was something from a daydream or one of those cheesy romantic movies. You stand and move over to your wardrobe, shifting through to try and find something suitable. Considering you didn't really go on dates, or go to fancy events, you didn't really have anything...Valentines Date worthy. </p>
<p>You suppose one of your old sundresses will do, tucked away for the summery planets, and you hope it doesn't dip too cold tonight. You change quickly and check yourself once over in the mirror, and staring at your reflection, you wonder if you really are dreaming. That if you'll wake tomorrow, none of this had ever happened. Maybe Mando's just playing a trick on you to let your guard down. </p>
<p>But staring at the rose, you'll let that happen, if it means you still get to spend tonight with him. When you exit your room and into the main hull of the ship, Mando is pacing by the ramp, and you can hear the quietest muttering coming from his helmet. His helmet shoots up when he sees you, and you see him visibly freeze at your sight. "You...Dress." </p>
<p>You can't help but softly laugh, walking up to him and setting your rose down on a crate as you pass. Knowing Mando, there's a solid chance tonight ends in a shoot-out, and you'd rather not lose another flower. "Yes, a dress." </p>
<p>"I...You look nice." He states quietly, and you can tell you blush under his gaze. "Shall we go?" </p>
<p>"You're the one who planned this, lead the way." You tuck your hand into his elbow, and he starts down the ramp. "Speaking of which, what do you have planned?" </p>
<p>"Dinner." You pause at the end of the ramp, turning to look up at him. </p>
<p>Mando has never eaten in front of you or taken the helmet off, hell, he's barely even taken his armour off around you! "But you're helmet-" </p>
<p>"I'm not eating." He cuts off, and you know realistically that's for the best, but it still makes your heart drop a small bit. "There's a place in town I thought you'd like." </p>
<p>"That's very sweet of you. We could get you something to go? Reheat it later?" You offer, and he shakes his head. </p>
<p>"I'll be fine." You huff but know not to make a fuss about his eating habits. He leads you into town, and you relish in the feeling of actually being on a date. It's been forever since you've spent a day like this, being able to feel so at home and comfortable while surrounded by strangers. </p>
<p>Mando turns a corner and freezes, and your eyes follow his gaze. It's a quaint little restaurant with a nice patio looking out at the setting sun and line long past the door. His stare drifts down the line, and you realize why'd suddenly stopped in his tracks. </p>
<p>He didn't think to make a reservation. You can't blame him, not knowing how these sorts of things work, and from the way his shoulders slump you can't help but feel bad. "They're packed." </p>
<p>"It's a cute little restaurant on Valentines Day. Of course it is." He turns to look at you, and you can sense the disappointment. "Come on, I have an idea." </p>
<p>You're not letting a long line ruin you and Mando's date. You tug on his elbow and force him to move along, and you turn back around to where are the stalls are. Most are cleared out for the evening, but a few remain open, and your eyes stop on a bakery, open sign swinging in the wind. Mando seems to catch your drift and walks over, and you take in what's left. </p>
<p>Most things have been picked over, except for the 'rejects', or the less than perfect pastries left behind. "That cake looks good?" Mando says awkwardly, and you take the small cake box in hand. </p>
<p>"Anything else catch your eye?" Mando looks back at you, wanting you to pick, and you just grin up at him. For once, you're making him choose. Or at least, you're giving him the option to choose. "Come on, this is your night too. Pick something you want to try." </p>
<p>Without hesitation, his hand reaches out and snatches up a box, and you laugh softly to yourself. He tries so hard to act like nothing bothers him, or nothing interests him, but deep down, you can tell when he's holding back, especially around sweet foods. "I'm paying." </p>
<p>"Ever the gentleman." He turns and pays, and your eyes drift along the path towards the setting sun. If you're correct, a ten-minute walk should bring you down to a pier. It'd be a nice little reserved spot from the rest of the world, and some well deserved peace away from the child. </p>
<p>Mando steps away, about to head back towards the ship, and you grab his wrist and tug him in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?" </p>
<p>"On an adventure." You respond with a grin. "And, because you're my date, you have to come with me." </p>
<p>"I'm hoping yours and mine are two different types of adventure." Mando jokes, and you beam up at him. It's very rare to ever get him like this - his head clear enough and calm enough to joke. He's always so tense, and so on guard, and for good reason, but sometimes he just needs to sit back and be a kid again. </p>
<p>You lead him down the path, and his wrist slips from yours to hesitantly press the back of his hand to your palm. You gently wrap your hand around his and squeeze, and you wish you could take off his helmet to see the look he gives you, and suddenly the thought hits you full force that you might just see his face someday. </p>
<p>Before, it was nothing more than a fantasy. That one day he'd take his helmet off and sweep you off your feet and he'd look like a model or a prince, but now? Now that could be a reality, in a very far off future. But it's still there, and the thought warms your heart. "Do you know where you're going?" </p>
<p>"No." You respond easily. "Just know there's a place at the end of this path." </p>
<p>"And how long will that take?" You shrug, and the sun finally disappears over the trees. "It's going to get late soon." </p>
<p>"Then we can watch the stars." </p>
<p>"We can watch the stars from the ship." In the distance, you can make out the softest sound of running water, and Mando turns to look at you. "Water?" </p>
<p>You grip his hand and pull him along, and he reluctantly follows as you rush down the path, and sure enough, you come out to a small pier. It overlooks what you assume is an ocean, but it could be a giant lake. This is another thing you missed, locked away on a ship for so long. If it were summer, you wouldn't hesitate to jump in as soon as you saw the water, but it's likely freezing now. </p>
<p>You let go of Mando's hand to walk onto one of the docks and sit at the edge, staring out at the sun as t threatens to dip below the horizon. Mando follows, sitting with a hefty thud beside you. "See? Isn't this romantic?" </p>
<p>"It's a lake," Mando responds evenly, setting the two boxes between you. </p>
<p>"It's a lake by sunset. Big difference." You reach over and open the first box, and stare down at the little pastries inside. "What are those?" </p>
<p>"Crescent rolls." Mando takes one form the box, and they're cakes shaped like a moon. "I used to eat these all the time as a child." </p>
<p>He holds out the cake to you and you take it from him. "Really? Are they good?" </p>
<p>"From what I remember, the best." He says fondly, with the slightest hint of saddest attached to it. You don't have to look hard to find Mando's tragic past and childhood, and you know enough to ever ask about it. "Go on, try it." </p>
<p>"Someone's impatient," You tease, and take a bit from the roll. It's very soft and sweet, something you'd expect to have on a holiday or vacation. You chew for a moment before glancing down at it with a quirked eyebrow. "Is it filled with chocolate?" </p>
<p>"Yes," Mando says happily. "Isn't it good?" </p>
<p>"It's very sweet." You wipe the corner of your mouth and take another bite. "I can tell why you like it, Mr Sweet-tooth." </p>
<p>Mando turns his helmet to stare at you. "I do not have a sweet tooth." </p>
<p>"What about those sweets hidden in the glove compartment?" You ask, finishing off the roll, and when you look back up, you can tell Mando is staring dead at you. "Not that I've seen those. Whatsoever." </p>
<p>"T-They're for emergencies!" He stutters, folding his arms over his chest. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a bit of candy now and again." </p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with it at all." You smile up at him. "Still have a sweet tooth though." </p>
<p>He nudges your shoulder with his, and you hear the faintest chuckle out of him. "Fine, maybe I like sweet things. I mean, I like you, after all." </p>
<p>"Damn," Is all you can say as you laugh, leaning back to press a hand over your mouth. "Didn't take you for a smooth talker, Mando." </p>
<p>"Well." You can tell he's smiling, and you wonder what it looks like. Because from what you can imagine, it's the type of smile to light up a room or make anything better. Hell, you can't even see him smile, and it still makes butterflies form in your chest. "I can be smooth sometimes." </p>
<p>"I can't believe it! Mando, a <i>charmer!</i> What is the world coming to?" Mando opens the cake box, and you pick up a fork from inside the packaging. "I haven't had cake in forever." </p>
<p>
  "I got some for your birthday." He says quietly as you take a chunk of cake onto your fork. "Remember?" 
</p>
<p>
  You sigh softly, glancing back over the lake as the last of the sun dips into the water. He'd found it was your birthday days afterwards because you never really thought to mention it. Then, randomly, he appears with a cake out of thin air, and it was one of the first sweet gestures he did for you. "You spelt birthday wrong on it." 
</p>
<p>
  "No, I did not! I was not the one who decorated it." He objects, waving a finger at you. 
</p>
<p>
  "Mhm, I'm sure it wasn't you, whatsoever." You bite into the cake with a smile. "That was a good birthday." 
</p>
<p>
  "You didn't do anything for it," Mando says as he props a knee up and rests his arm on it.
</p>
<p>
  "Actually, I had cake. Which was pretty nice." You wink at him and turn back to eating the cake. It's quite good, simple chocolate, and you know that both Mando and the child will like it. "So it was a great birthday." 
</p>
<p>
  Mando sits in silence for a moment, and you both the waves together. You take another bite of cake, and Mando finally seems to snap from his thoughts to turn to you. "How's the cake?" 
</p>
<p>
  "Good, you'd like it." You close the lid to it and lay down on the dock, and Mando twists to look back at you. 
</p>
<p>
  "What're you doing?" You gesture up to the sky as the first few stars start to appear. 
</p>
<p>
 "Laying down to stargaze. Join me." You hear him huff, but he lays down beside you anyway. "So, how was your first Valentines day, Mando?" 
</p>
<p>
  He clasps his hands over his chest and tilts his head to the side to stare at you, and it before very apparent how close your heads are. You can perfectly see your eyes reflected in the visor, and for a split second, you worry about being able to see through it and into his eyes. He seems to have the same fear, turning his head back up to watch the stars. "It was quite nice." 
</p>
<p>
  "I mean, I'm sure it could have gone better." You say with a laugh, and Mando's hands move from his chest to his sides. 
</p>
<p>
"Well, I'm still here with you, aren't I?" His hand finds yours and slips into it, giving it a small squeeze like you did earlier. "So it's all worth it." 
</p>
<p>
  "Did you mean what you said?" Mando turns to look at you, and you're the one to avoid eyesight now. "With the rose?" 
</p>
<p>
  Mando lays in silence, and you can practically hear the gears turning in his head. "I...I don't know what love feels like. I don't know what love at first sight it, or any of those things they try and sell to you in fairytales, but...But whenever I look at you, I feel something I can't describe. And I've felt it every time I've ever looked at you."
</p>
<p>
 "I agree." You turn your head to look at him and try to place together a coherent thought. "I don't know if this is love. That's a very strong word for a very short amount of time. But I feel something for you, Mando, I-" 
</p>
<p>
  "Din." You blink a few times, trying to understand the meaning behind the word. "My real name is Din." 
</p>
<p>
  "Maker, Mando-" You cut yourself off, and try to wrap your head around that. Din. Short, simple, to the point. Just like him. "Din. You didn't have to tell me that." 
</p>
<p>
 Mando-Well, Din-doesn't reveal anything to anyone. The fact he told you that...means more than the rose. More than the love at first sight. It means trust, and that's all you could ever need from him. "But I wanted to. It's only fair, considering we're..." He trails off and turns his head to look at the sky. "Would you like to be romantically involved?" 
</p>
<p>
 "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" You ask with an astonished laugh, and Din nods. 
</p>
<p>
  "Yes. I am. Unless, of course, you-" You prop yourself up on an elbow to lean up and stare down at him.
</p>
<p>
  "I'll be your girlfriend, Din." You lean in and press a kiss to where his forehead would be, and then lean back down to stare at the sky.
</p>
<p>
  You expect a response or something, but Din just lays in content silence. You want to scream or dance around in a circle to celebrate, anything to get the energy pent up in you, yet at the same time, you're perfectly fine to lay by his side. You're now...his. And he's yours. This morning, this was a dream to help You fall asleep tonight. This afternoon, this was an impossible reality.
</p>
<p>
  Yet here you are. You know, by tomorrow, you'll be jetting off to the next planet, and life will resume like normal. You'll watch the child, and Din will do his work, and you'll be the well-oiled machine you've always been together. By tomorrow, everything will be the same, and Din will hide away in his room and eat his crescent roll, and his half of the cake, and you'll tease him about how fast he eats and for having a sweet-tooth. 
</p>
<p>
  Tomorrow, he'll be yours, and you'll be his.
</p>
<p>
 And for once, in this insane hellscape of a universe, all will be alright, even just for a moment. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>